The present invention relates to an electric connector that is adapted for attachment to a high-frequency transmission cable so as to be disposed between some electronics apparatuses or incorporated in the internal wiring within a single electronics apparatus, and more particularly relates to an angle type plug connector shielded with anti-noise metallic covers.
The current standard xe2x80x98IEEE-1394xe2x80x99 prescribes only certain straight type plug connectors 42 as shown in FIG. 5. On the other hands, some types of angle type plug connectors 51 are known in the art as illustrated in FIG. 6, wherein split halves 52 and 53 of a cover housing do extend perpendicularly to the axis of the plug 54. Thus, the axis of a signal transmission cable 35 lies in parallel with planes that respectively include the longitudinal center lines of inner and outer halves of this cover housing.
A mating connector 41 built in an electronics apparatus 40 will be coupled with the straight type plug connector 42 in a manner as seen in FIG. 5. Such a connection needs a considerably large space in the direction in which that plug connector 42 will be pulled in or removed from the mating connector 41. An apparatus wall 43 or the like obstacle has, however, often restricted such a space so that the cable 35 extending from the plug connector 42 was likely to be forcibly bent, bringing about breakage of internal conductive wires. The bending and/or deflection of the cable 35 in many directions have often caused the connector 42 to be wrenched or distorted in position or pulled off.
Also in the other case of the prior art angle type connector 51 shown in FIG. 6, there has been a similar problem. Only the inner one of split halves 52 of the cover housing was secured to the plug 54, thus causing a poorer resistance against distortion of that housing""s outer half 53 not directly adjoined to said plug.
The present invention was made in view of the drawbacks inherent in the prior art structure. An object of the invention is therefore to provide an angle type plug connector that can be thrust into and away from a mating connector within a narrower space, such that its cable can more freely be bent in any desired direction to thereby improve it in adaptation to its surroundings. This connector provided herein has to be so rigid as to withstand distortion and/or to resist any withdrawing stress even if and when its cable would occasionally be bent or turned in use.
In order to achieve the objects set forth above, the present invention provides an angle type plug connector that comprises an insulated body having an axis and an outer end portion that is designed for insertion into a mating connector, the insulated body having an inner end region integral with guard lugs protruding perpendicularly to the axis. Incorporated in the angle type plug connector are a plurality of contacts fixed in the insulated body and each having at one of its opposite ends a finger to be kept in touch with a foreign contact held in the mating connector, each contact also having at the other end thereof a leg adjoined to one of electric wires constituting a signal transmission cable that has a central line. The plug connector still further comprises an angle type shield that consists of a first metallic cover and a second metallic cover, the first metallic cover enclosing outer portions of the insulated body, and the second cover enclosing the legs of the contacts and bare end portions of the electric wires, wherein the second metallic cover extends generally at a right angle relative to the first cover. The plug connector yet still further comprises an insulated housing that encloses the angle type shield such that the insulated body and the signal transmission cable protrude from the housing and perpendicularly to each other. The angle type plug connector is further characterized in that the insulated housing is split up into a first half and a second half symmetrical therewith so that these halves lie in parallel with a plane in which the axis of the insulated body and the central line of the signal transmission cable are included. The split halves of the insulated housing respectively have inner faces fitted one on another, such that retention grooves formed in these inner faces do secure therein the guard lugs of the insulated body, and each of the split halves has three side walls extending generally around the angle type shield and has three interlocking portions each formed in and along the respective side walls.
The first metallic cover constituting the angle type shield is composed of a forward cylindrical part enclosing the transversely protruding insulated body, and a middle part that is generally U-shaped in cross section to have side walls, continues from an inner end of the forward cylindrical part and extends downwards perpendicularly thereto. The first cover further has a collar portion continuing from a lower end of the middle part so as to grip a shielding layer of the signal transmission cable. The second metallic cover comprises a main part generally U-shaped in cross section to have side walls and a rear wall, with the side walls thereby engaging with the middle part of the first metallic cover so as to form a rectangular cylinder. The second cover further has a top plate that is an upward extension of the rear wall, with the extension being bent forwards to be juxtaposed to an inner end of the forward cylindrical part of the first cover so as to close an upper end opening of the rectangular cylinder, whereby the middle and main parts (both U-shaped) do cooperate with the top plate to provide a box-shaped compartment enclosing the bare wire ends and the contact legs.
Preferably, the side walls of the main U-shaped part may partially overlap and engage the corresponding side walls of the middle U-shaped part so as to rigidify the rectangular cylinder.
Also preferably, both the split halves of the insulated housing may have integral supports protruding transversely from upper ends of said halves. In this case, the retention grooves will be disposed in the integral supports so that the insulated body enclosed in the first metallic cover does protrude transversely from these supports.